officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olive Hepta
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }}) |relatives = Rita Hepta (daughter) Grace Hepta (daughter) Joey Hepta (son) Holly Hepta (daughter)|allies = Martha Rose Priscilla Pixie| enemies = Smokey Alfie Lex Alfie Egyptian sphinx|alignment = Bad (formerly) Good|dimension = Animal Dimension|status = Alive|residence = Animal Dimension (formerly) Mythology Dimension|appearances = A.G. 9 Bubby: Reboot}} Olivia Hepta is a cat from the Animal Dimension who has been practicing magic since childhood. After being imprisoned for murder, Olivia began practicing Dark Magic and eventually began following The Devil. Powers and abilities * Cast spells * Dark magic * Telekinesis * Teleportation Biography Young villainy In 2009 CE, Olivia, age 5, discovered magic when a human fairy named Priscilla Pixie came to Olivia's home via Interdimensional rift. Since Priscilla lost her magic, she manipulated Olivia into learning magic, thus giving Priscilla the power to return to her home, the Mythology Dimension. Priscilla successfully went home in no time. In 2011 CE, Olivia bumped into two brothers Lex Alfie and Smokey Alfie, and showed them her magic. Olivia gave them magic, but Lex accidentally killed Olivia's father. Subsequently, Lex's parents were killed by Olivia, magically. Olivia was the one who got arrested, swearing revenge on Lex and Smokey. In December 2018 CE, Olivia was released from prison. Following The Devil A month after her release from prison, Olivia was homeless and alone. Late one night, she was ambushed by a group of thugs, led by Martha Rose. The thugs declared that she would make a good sacrifice for The Devil, Kraaneia. Olivia was taken to the Inferno Dimension and imprisoned. With no other hope, Olivia asked Martha is she could join her group of satanists. Suspicious, Martha told her that she would have to kill somebody first. Olivia was led to an innocent human male locked up elsewhere, and killed him mercilessly, impressing Martha. Shortly after, Olivia was informed of Kraaneia's plans; to combine all of the dimensions in the multiverse in order to access and rule the omniverse. Episode 4.4 (Bubby: Reboot) As time passed, Olivia became an outstanding and respected satanist. However, at some point she returned to the Animal Dimension and was put in jail again. Ancient Egypt In 2042 CE, through events linking to the death of the villainous Greg Dog, the Animal Dimension fell victim to a fiery apocalypse, resulting in Olivia's escape from prison. She travelled through an Interdimensional rift to escape the chaos, appearing in the Mythology Dimension; Egypt, at some point around 1060 CE. In 1060 Egypt, 39-year-old Olivia witnessed the secret assassination of Bastet the cat-headed goddess. The gods soon then 'hired' Olivia as the new Bastet. Shortly afterwards, Olivia met and became enemies with the Egyptian sphinx, an 'iconic' figure in the area. After creating an artificial slave dubbed Yllop, Olivia seeked a way to use magic to find her children, attempting to break into the Great Pyramid, but was caught by the Egyptian sphinx. It wasn't until a few weeks later until she was forced to become mortal again after having a physical battle with the Egyptian sphinx. Olivia subsequently broke into the Great Pyramid, and stole a device that would return her to the present. Facing Bubby Kristy's Army and meeting her children In 2043 CE, Olivia arrived in the Reboot Animal Dimension. She located her oldest daughter Rita Hepta and they gladly reunited. Shortly afterwards, Yllop found Olivia's son Joey Hepta; Olivia approached her son, but he was shocked and rejected her in disbelief. Olivia, unwilling to accept the response, proceeded to kidnap him. However, Rita and her friend JJ Zeus revealed themselves to be watching and tried to stop her, but Olivia knocked Joey out and fled with him. Olivia somehow acquired a truck, and planned on crossing dimensions to lay low. However, she was seen by JJ and three other cats, Caleb Jetters, Cora Tom and Lucy Schthubsworth. The four failed to chase Olivia on foot, however Caleb used elemental powers to set the truck on fire. Olivia opened a portal to the Human Dimension, immediately putting out the fire and successfully escaping. However, using time travel, Olivia's opponents arrived in the Human Dimension at the same time as her. Olivia used magic to make the truck take flight, however the others had magic on their side too. One of her opponents was the god Lafonda Eppah, who took down Olivia in the forest. The two had a magic duel, resulting in Olivia summoning her fellow satanists. During the distraction, Caleb, Lafonda and second elemental Liam Quarry took the truck with Joey in it and drove off. Olivia and her friends took chase, however they refused to go out in the open when Olivia's enemies got to a highway. Olivia decided to lay low anyway and continue searching for her children later. 6 months later, Olivia began building up her strengths to find her children again. Her friends tried to convince her to let it go, but Olivia refused to listen, with plans to feed her opponents to Yllop. Olivia returned to the Reboot Animal Dimension, tracking down Joey and Rita. Upon seeing them hanging out with JJ and the elementals, Olivia chose to instead find her other two children. The following day, Olivia found her daughter Grace Hepta and they arranged for lunch the following week; at the event, Olivia, Grace and the adopted parents were approached by a waitress who mysteriously asked subtle questions about their personal lives. Olivia called the manager, Milly, who escorted the waitress outside. However, Olivia realised that something was going on as she spotted the two meet up with JJ's mother and brother, Bubby Kristy and Clyde Zeus. Appearances References Category:2003 CE births Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Hepta family Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power: Cast spells Category:Power: Teleportation Category:Power: Telekinesis Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Villains Category:Followers of The Devil Category:Redeemed villains